Kiiroichurippu (黄色 チューリップ)
by Viselle
Summary: Mata violet itu memandang bosan ke sekelilingnya. Apakah ini benar hari bahagianya? Karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak terlihat bahagia. Fic untuk Jessi-chan *-*


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

-The flower series-

**Kiiroichurippu**

**(****黄色****チューリップ****)**

by

**Ann**

…

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk adik saya,** Jessi Paras Hadi**.

Semoga kamu menyukainya, Jessi-chan. *-*

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya berusaha menguranginya), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

…

_Aku tak pernah bisa mengontrol diriku saat bersamamu. Debar jantungku mengentak keras saat melihatmu. Pipiku merona saat di dekatmu. _

_Aku ingin mendekapmu, menyimpanmu dalam pelukanku selamanya._

…

Mata violet itu memandang bosan ke sekelilingnya. Pendar kandelir, orang-orang berpakaian mewah dan menyolok, pelayan berseragam biru malam dan perak yang mondar-mandir sambil membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas minuman atau makanan kecil, musik yang mengalun lembut yang dimainkan orchestra kecil yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan serta dekorasi ruangan yang bernuansa ungu dan putih yang menghias aula King Hotel sama sekali tak menarik minatnya. Andai saja ia bisa pergi dari pesta ini, ia akan melakukannya. Sayang, ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu. _Nii-sama _-nya akan marah besar jika ia melakukan itu karena pesta ini dibuat untuknya. Sebagai perayaan hari bahagianya. Tapi apakah ini benar hari bahagianya? Karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak terlihat bahagia.

"Jika kau berwajah seperti itu, orang-orang akan mulai bergunjing dengan mengatakan jika kau dipaksa menyetujui pertunangan ini."

Rukia, gadis bermata violet yang merupakan anak kedua keluarga Kuchiki itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang terlihat seperti nanas berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria itu mengambil dua langkah lebar sehingga kini ia bisa berdiri di sisi Rukia.

"Ternyata kau cocok juga memakai pakaian seperti itu," puji Rukia setelah mengamati penampilan pria itu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Renji Abarai malam ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Renji Abarai biasanya. Tidak ada lagi _jeans_ sobek dan kaus buntung berganti menjadi setelan resmi berwarna hitam.

"Aku tampan, kan?" ujar Renji narsis. "Kau tidak akan rugi memilihku."

"Kau benar," Rukia mengangguk tanda setuju. "Aku baru sadar ternyata kau tampan juga. Andai saja, aku…"

"Stop! Jangan diteruskan," potong Renji cepat. "Kau hanya akan menghancurkan hatiku jika kau melanjutkan kalimatmu."

"Maaf," ucap Rukia.

"Dan jangan katakan kata itu juga. Kita sudah sepakat bahwa tidak ada kata maaf yang harus diucapkan. Kita belum berjodoh, itu kenyataannya dan aku bisa menerimanya," ujar Renji.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia tulus.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tidak senang, Rukia? Apa kau tidak senang dengan calon tunanganmu? Jika memang begitu, aku bersedia membantumu melarikan diri dari sini malam ini," Renji menawarkan.

Rukia menggelengkan kepala, ditatapnya pria yang beberapa bulan lalu pernah menyatakan cinta padanya itu. Seorang sahabat yang mengharapkan hubungan lebih dari seorang teman darinya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menerima perasaan Renji. Ia terpaksa mengecewakan pria itu dengan memberinya penolakan karena mereka tidak bisa bersama sementara di hati Rukia sudah ada pria lain. "Bukankah kau bilang sudah menerima kenyataan jika kita tidak berjodoh?" tanyanya.

"Memang. Tapi jika kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu masih ada, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Jadi, apa kau ingin pergi denganku?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, berhenti main-main. Kau tahu jelas apa jawabanku untuk pertanyaanmu, Renji."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Rukia menatap Renji bingung. "Aku punya dua pertanyaan, Rukia. Yang kau maksudkan yang mana?"

"Tentu saja pertanyaan yang kedua, bodoh," sahut Rukia sebal. Wajahnya langsung memberengut, membuat Renji gemas dan harus menahan tangannya agar tidak bergerak mencubiti kedua pipi gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Makanya bicara yang jelas dong, supaya aku mengerti," ujar Renji cuek.

"Otakmu saja yang lamban, tuan babon." Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Kau salah, nona pendek. Otakku tidak lamban, kau yang bicaranya tidak jelas," sergah Renji.

Dan perdebatan it uterus berlanjut karena diantara mereka, tak satupun ada yang mau mengalah. Sejak dulu mereka memang seperti itu. Selalu terlibat perang mulut hanya untuk hal sepele, tapi anehnya mereka malah menjadi sahabat baik. Biasanya mereka betah berdebat dalam waktu yang lama namun untuk malam ini Rukia tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan Renji, lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri di malam pertunanganku dengan bertengkar denganmu."

"Kita tidak bertengkar, Rukia, hanya perang mulut," ralat Renji.

"Kau mulai lagi," sungut Rukia.

Renji mengangkat jemarinya ke depan mulutnya. "Kau kemanakan Rukiaku, nona?"

Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di depan Renji. "Aku tidak akan terpancing dengan akting jelekmu itu," sahutnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu memasang umpan yang lebih menarik, yang pasti langsung dimakan olehmu."

"Renji, kumohon…" pinta Rukia memelas ditambah dengan jurus _puppies eyes-_nya. Jurus yang selalu mampu melemahkan Renji bahkan Byakuya Kuchiki, kakaknya, yang terkenal dingin tak mampu melawan saat Rukia mengeluarkan jurus itu.

Renji mendengus. "Baiklah… baiklah…," ujar Renji kalah. Rukia tersenyum senang, ia tahu jurus _puppies eyes-_nya tidak akan gagal.

Seorang pelayan lewat dan menawarkan minuman pada mereka dan keduanya sama-sama mengambil segelas limun dingin.

"Lalu apa yang membuat wajahmu bertekuk, Rukia?" Renji kembali ke pertanyaan awalnya setelah pria itu menyesap isi gelas limunnya.

Rukia mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak menginginkan pesta ini," aku Rukia dengan berat hati. "Aku tahu _nii-sama _menyiapkannya untukku tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang berada di sini."

Sebelah alis Renji terangkat. "Aku tidak mengerti," ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak ingin bertunangan?"

Rukia menatap gelas limun di genggamannya yang isinya masih belum berkurang. Lalu gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin bertunangan," ia mengakui.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kudengar, Rukia."

Rukia berputar cepat ke arah suara, begitupula Renji.

…

Pria itu berdiri disana, rambut oranye miliknya nampak kontras dengan pakaian gelap yang dikenakannya. Rukia tak bisa menahan debar jantungnya yang memacu saat melihat pria itu. Tak bisa dipungkirinya melihat pria itu selalu membuat perasaannya membuncah dan rasanya ia tak ingin menjauh darinya. Pria itu melangkah santai menghampiri Rukia dan Renji, namun Rukia mengenal pria itu. Ia tahu jika saat ini pria itu kesal. Penyebabnya sudah jelas, apalagi kalau bukan kalimat yang baru saja Rukia ucapkan.

"Sepertinya kau dalam masalah, Rukia," bisik Renji. Rukia mengabaikannya, pikirannya fokus pada pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kuharap tadi aku salah dengar," ujar pria bermata coklat itu.

Rukia mengamati pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Masih terlihat setampan yang terakhir kali ia ingat, tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, mata coklatnya begitu menawan, membuat gadis-gadis betah berlama-lama memandanginya. Dan saat pria itu tersenyum, ia terlihat amat sangat tampan. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan telingamu, Ichigo," jawab Rukia datar sembari mencoba mengembalikan debar jantungnya ke debaran normal. "Apa yang kau dengar persis seperti apa yang kukatakan."

"Kau serius tidak ingin bertunangan denganku?" sepasang mata coklat itu menyipit ke arah Rukia. Menunggu dengan kesabaran yang dipaksakan sementara tenggorokan Rukia bergerak-gerak. "Aku tidak ingin bertunangan denganmu, Ichigo," akhirnya Rukia buka suara.

Keterkejutan jelas nampak di mata Ichigo, bercampur kekecewaan dan sakit hati. "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Wajah Rukia memerah saat ia mencoba menuturkan alasannya. "Karena aku ingin kita langsung menikah saja." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan cepat namun efeknya agak lamban. Untuk beberapa saat Ichigo hanya dia mematung, masih terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Namun, setelah ia bisa mengendalikan diri ia langsung meraih pinggang Rukia dan memeluknya dengan posesif. "Apapun yang kau inginkan, manis," bisiknya di telinga Rukia. "Kalau perlu kita menikah malam ini juga. Kita hanya perlu pergi ke catatan sipil dan mendaftarkan pernikahan kita."

Jika keterusterangan Rukia tadi membuat Renji tak bisa bersuara, sekarang apa yang baru dikatakan Ichigo membuatnya terperangah. "Byakuya akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu, Kurosaki," Renji memperingatkan. Peringatan yang jelas diabaikan Ichigo. Sejak awal Ichigo memang tidak pernah takut dengan sulung Kuchiki itu. Segan iya, tapi takut, tidak pernah.

Ichigo, yang tetap memeluk pinggang Rukia, menatap Renji. "Terserah apa yang akan Byakuya lakukan. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi keinginan Rukia yang tidak ia penuhi." Ia mulai menarik Rukia menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, Kurosaki!" Renji berusaha menahannya tapi percuma, Ichigo tak mau dihentikan saat ini.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia, menahan pegangan Ichigo di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pergi meresmikan pernikahan kita," jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Tunggu!" pekik Rukia. "Aku memang bilang ingin kita menikah, tapi tidak harus malam ini juga."

Rukia menahan kakinya, menolak untuk ikut bergerak ketika Ichigo menarik lengannya. "Ichigo..."

Panggilan bernada memelas itu membuat Ichigo berhenti, berbalik, dan menunduk menatap Rukia seraya tersenyum simpul. "Ya, manis?"

"Kumohon jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat _nii-sama_ marah padamu," pinta Rukia.

"Baiklah, jika itu permintaanmu," ujar Ichigo. "Ayo segera selesaikan acara membosankan ini. Jadi, kita bisa mulai merencanakan pernikahan kita." Kini Ichigo kembali menyeret Rukia, tapi bukan ke arah pintu tapi ke arah podium. "Kau maunya kita menikah kapan, Rukia? Besok atau minggu depan?" tanyanya enteng, seperti melakukan pernikahan itu semacam membeli kue yang bisa dilakukan dalam waktu singkat. Rukia terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bersuara.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Ichigo cemas. "Jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran dan tak mau menikah denganku."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu."

"Apanya yang bukan?" Ichigo meminta penjelasan.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau menikah denganmu tapi..."

Ichigo menunggu dengan kesabarannya yang sudah menipis.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan dulu dengan _nii-sama,"_ ujar Rukia.

"Tentu saja dan kita harus membuatnya setuju menikahkan kita secepat mungkin."

Rukia hanya mengangguk tanda persetujuannya. Mereka lalu kembali berjalan ke arah podium dimana Byakuya dan kedua orang tua Ichigo menunggu.

Sebuah tarikan memaksa langkah Ichigo terhenti. Tarikan yang datang dari jemari ramping Rukia.

"Ada apa?"

Rukia mengangkat matanya dan menatap tepat ke mata Ichigo. "Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo Kurosaki," ucapnya.

"Seberapa besar?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Tanpa batas. Lebih dari selamanya."

"Aku mencintaimu lebih lagi," kata Ichigo, dan menurunkan mulutnya ke mulut Rukia. Membawa gadis itu ke sebuah ciuman panjang tanpa memedulikan puluhan mata yang menatap mereka atau pelototan Byakuya padanya.

…

_**Fin**_

…

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*

…


End file.
